Changeing Secrets
by Henka-Chan
Summary: Sequal to Surprising Secrets Mara and Miroku's happiness seems certin but in one instant all that changes. Now one is love to pick up the pieces comfort comes from a strange and unknown place. Can happiness be built up agin or are those left behind doomed to repeat the sadness and lose over agin.


**I DO NOT KNOW INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I MAKE NOT PROFIT ON THIS STORY.**

**MARA AND SAIDREN WHO WILL BE INTRODUCED LATER ARE CHARACTERS MADE BY ME AND **_**Rhazhah KetsuekiBara **_

**WARNING THIS IS THE SECOND PART OF SURPRISING SECRETS AND WILL CONTAIN DEATH, VIOLENCE, POSSIBLE SUICIDE AT TEMPS, AND YAOI.**

**THESE WARNS ARE FOR LATER CHAPTERS.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Mara searched the vast grounds of her brother's castle,the fact that she was excited was clear on her face as she moved. The only girl born to the great dog demon of the west had news, however it was important that her mate be the first to know this particular news. Unfortunately for her Miroku was no where to be found. This had been happening a lot lately but Mara steadied herself knowing her mate had responsibilities to the pack that had accepted him as one of there own.

Mara was no longer acting alpha female of the wolf pack lead by her Kona since the Prince had finally chosen his mate. Kouga and Lia were expecting their 9th and 10th pup soon, so Mara knew that Miroku would be very busy. Koga and Lia just kept proving that wolves tended to have broods, they had started with the twins Kain and Kin. Then had come the triplets Coner, Conrad, and Collin named by Kagome using names from her time at Lia's request. Next came Akira and Len another set of twins, so far they had only had boys Koga was hoping for at least one little princess in his next set of twins but Mara had warned him that it was unlikely.

She had been very proud when her mate had been named second only to Kouga in the tribe. It showed that the elder wolf had great pride in the once human turned wolf thanks to his mating to the Princess of the west.

Mara was pulled out of her thoughts as well as her search by sudden giggles and young tiny howls as she was surrounded by sevrel pups. In the last 7 years Inuyasha and Sango had 3 more pups bringing there grand total to 4, unfortunately only 3 survived, there eldest Reeema was already a knock out and would only grow more breath taking as she got older. Next came Tosho named for his grandfather who looked just like Inuyasha, Shika was next he was a mama's baby to say the least. The youngest had been born too early due to the stress brought on by Sango being attacked it had been a sad day but the support of there family had helped both Sango and Inuyasha. They were even thinking of maybe having another pup, Mara had helped with the tragedy by telling her niece and nephews that thier baby brother was being looked after by there father's mother and father, which seemed to make it easier for the pups.

The 3 were joined by Rin and Shippo who were both growing into fine young adults Shesshomaru and Kagome's twin boys Shiro & Hiro fallowed there older siblings. Mara did not see the second set of twin princes and she knew the newest pup was too small to leave his once more pregnant mother, she smiled. "Hello my pups" she said as they all surrounded her to give her hugs they all called her Auntie Mara even Rin and Shippo figuring they she lead by example as the two oldest. "Shippo have you seen your Uncle Miroku" she asked the kit watching as the kit who now looked to be about 17 thought.

"I think I saw him down by the lake" Shippo said taking the hint and leading the pups off to gather wild flowers. Mara smiled to herself Shippo was always doing sweet things like that and while the pups picked flowers for there mothers he had out grown that instead choosing to give them to Rin, if that meant what she thought it did he twin brother could have an interesting situation and potential problematic one at that on his claws fairly soon.

* * *

At the lake Mara stooped looking around she did see her mate but he was in the middle of training with Inuyasha, lucky for her the youngest of her siblings suddenly thought of something else he needed to be doing when he saw his sister leaving Mara alone with her mate.

Miroku could instantly tell something was troubling his mate, he knew she had been upset for a while that they had yet to start a family of there own. He had always wanted children and he had thought that after 7 years of being with his mate they would have at least one or if he had his was a lot more, but it had not happened for whatever reason. Miroku took his mates hands in his own kissing them "I love you" he said in a soft strong tone making Mara smile as she reached out one slender hand touching his cheek.

"I love you too and I have something to tell you" she said smiling but suddenlythey were inturupted by Kashin who still even after all these years served her loyally. Even after telling her it had broken his heart to see her chose Miroku due to the fact he had been in love with the princess since the day he had come to work at the palace. They had remained good friends and Kashin was even close to Miroku now glad the somewhat former hoshi made the princess happy.

"Forgive me princess but Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see Miroku in his study" Kashin said bowing leading the wolf male off.

"Damn it" Mara muttered not that she was surprised, every time she had something to tell her mate this happened. So she knew what to expect, it would most likely take all day for her to tell her mate something that should take seconds at the most.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Sesshomaru" Miroku said as he entered the lords study, it had taken some getting used to in order to be comfortable living in the castle with someone who had once been an enemy. However once they had gotten used to one another Miroku and Sesshomaru actually found they got along quite well.

"Yes I have received word of trouble at the borders of the western lands and the northern ones even after all this time the foxes that rule the north still seem to think Mara is something she is not. This may lead to war but for now I am traveling to have talks of peace with them. You have helped me with my patrols before and have connection to both the west and the east so I will require you to come with me. We leave in the morning say your farewells to your mate as I will to mine" it was not a request and Miroku knew that so he bowed leaving to go speak with Mara.

* * *

Mara stood quietly the sun was setting, she was finally able to speak with her mate, but her heart sank when she was told that Miroku would be leaving to travel with her brother to the north. "Just be carful" she whispered in a soft voice "we still need you here and could not bare to lose you" she said wondering if her mate would catch what she just said.

"Do not worry according to your brother this is a simple task meant to prevent anything bad...wait did you just say us" Miroku held his breath he did not dare assume. But he could not help the wide smile that spread across his face when Mara took his hands placing them on her stomach.

"I did not I said we" she smiled pulling his hand to rest on her belly. "We need you here so come back safe" she said letting out a surprised sound as Miroku lifted her off the ground spinning her. After all this time there wait was over they had finally been blessed with a pup this was wonderful news.

Miroku's face suddenly fell "now I do not want to leave you" he said holding her but he knew that it could not be helped and that it would not be fore very long.

"Miroku, I have to tell you something the healer said that this may very well be the only time I can bear a pup so even if we have triplets we will not have a huge family like you wanted. The healer is not sure why but she believes it has something to do with when I was held captive by Naraku as well as the curses we both suffered due to him. Your wind tunnel is gone it has been since he was defeated but my curse never fully went away since it was a poison that brought out something that happened to me anyway" Mara smiled softly.

"All that matters is we can finally have our family I do not care how many we have and after this or these come if you can not have more there are always pups that need to be taken in by loving parents. I mean if you want more, this so wonderful" Miroku saw the happy light return to his mates eyes, he leaned in kissing her on the cheek. "It is time for me to leave but I will return to you soon" he said giving his mate a long chaste but love filled kiss.

* * *

He changed into his furs and armor moving to meet Sesshomaru at the castle gates.

"What is with the idiotic grin" asked the lord in his normal cold voice as he watched the grin get bigger the answer he received was not one he had been expecting.

"I am going to be a father."

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW BUT PLEASE NO FLAMES**


End file.
